Kanehira Yamamoto
Kanehira Yamamoto (山本 兼平) is a Japanese voice actor from Tokyo, Japan. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2013) - Researcher *AKB0048: next stage (2013) - Announcer (ep7), Customer B (ep3) *Akame ga Kill! (2014) - Gebaze (ep15) *Arcana Famiglia (2012-2013) - Moreno (ep5), Sailor (ep3), Shop Manager (ep7), Shopkeeper, Soldier (ep9), Subordinate A (ep12) *Astarotte's Toy! (2011) - Brief Man (ep6), Staff (ep10) *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Akiyama, Commentator (ep2), Detective (ep1), G-Section Guard (ep4), Government Official (ep3), Grave Keeper Personnel, Jailor (ep6), Police (ep13), Police Informer (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Shō (2015) - Reporter (ep3), Takashiaki Kazamoto *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2015) - Driver (ep45) *Magic Kaito 1412 (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Betting Man (ep34), Boss (ep1), Clerk (ep42), Enemy Ninja Leader (ep48), Enemy Ninja (ep10), Expert (ep32), Gambler (ep8), Hyūga Ninja (ep17), Mountain Man (ep28), Ninja (ep14), Ninja (ep30), Rogue Man (ep22), Rogue Ninja (ep20), Rogue Ninja (ep24), Rogue Ninja (ep37), Rogue Ninja Leader (ep9), Store Manager (ep28), Voice (ep31) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Five (2016) - Shuon's Followers Horny Yōkai (ep9) *Natsume's Book of Friends: Four (2012) - Demon Monkey Yōkai *Natsume's Book of Friends: Three (2011) - Relatives' Uncle (ep4), Teacher (ep10) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Kidōmaru's Subordinate (ep7), Kyoto Yōkai (ep16), Kyoto Yōkai (ep24), Mukurowaguruma (ep15), Nura Clan Yōkai (ep23), Onihitokuchi (ep20), Onmyōji (ep10), Shinto Priest (ep2), Yōhime's Father (ep4), Yōkai (ep3) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Official (ep9) *Senran Kagura (2013) - Hanzō *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Master: Tokyo Magic Arc (2018) - Hanzō (ep7) *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2012) - Miyoshi Masayasu (ep8), Tsuda Sōkyū *Wind-Up Spirit Chronicles: Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Nirva Gin, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts' *Senran Kagura (2013) - Hanzō (ep6) 'Movies' *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2016) - Additional Voices *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2015) - Additional Voices *Persona 3 The Movie: 2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Eiichirō Takeba *Persona 3 The Movie: 3 Falling Down (2015) - Eiichirō Takeba *Persona 3 The Movie: 4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Eiichirō Takeba *Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) - Bun Video Games 'Video Games' *Durarara!! 3way standoff (2010) - Mizochirō Yokota *Extremely Large Portion: Senran Kagura (2014) - Hanzō *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Kars Minion A *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - The Dead Controlling Justice A, Vampire A, Zombie Cop A *Senran Kagura: Burst: Re:Newal (2018) - Hanzō *Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash (2017) - Kiriya, Mr. K, Narration *Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus: Proof of Girls (2013) - Hanzō *Senran Kagura: Skirting Shadows (2011) - Hanzō, Additional Voices *Senran Kagura 2: Crimson (2014) - Hanzō, Murasame *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment (2013) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online: Lost Song (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (39) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors